


Leonard Snart Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Leonard Snart imagines and prompts from my Tumblr
Relationships: Leonard Snart / Reader, Leonard Snart x Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

You and Sara frowned as you watched the news report that flashed up on the screen. Although Snart and Mick had managed to save the day, they’d severely melted Santa and some plastic figurines. “Did you see what they’ve done!” You gasped as the camera panned over the damage before returning to the reporter in the news station.

Mick and Snart plodded in, a bit battered and bruised but seeming pleased with themselves. Mick moved off to find a beer while Leonard leant against the fireplace, watching the last of the news.  
“What’s ruined your Christmas mood?” He asked, smirking because he knew very well.  
“You ruined the Central City Christmas display! Did you even try and avoid it. All the Christmases.” You huffed out. So far only Sara and Ray had been able to withstand your adoration of Christmas.

“So many plastic christmases ruined.” Smart drawled, his tone ringing clear that snark or sarcasm would follow. “So sorry about that, next time a bad guy threatens to kill santa I’ll tell them I have the day off.”  
“You know you could help people.” You huffed. Crossing your arms as he chuckled. “Help them have a good time I mean.”  
“I will have you know I help people have a great time!” His eyes flicked to the dining room where the rest of the Legends and a few of Team Flash had gathered.  
“You spiked the hot chocolate, the Egg nog!” You gasped and rushed to warn the other.  
“What’d you spike?” Sara asked curiously as she pulled herself up to get a plateful of food.  
“The Christmas cookie icing.” Snart added, smirking smugly.


	2. Chapter 2

Being friends with Leonard Snart had its ups and downs. Firstly you were unsure when Snart had decided that you were friends, but it had happened and you were stuck with it. There’s nothing quite like waking up on Christmas Eve to find Mick Rory and Leanoard Snart helping themselves to the Santa snacks you still liked to leave out. 

Snart was sat back in your reading chair, drinking from your favourite mug.  
“Thanks for the snack, it’s real nice after a fast getaway.” Snart said with a smirk as you stood on the bottom step of your stairs. Most of our focus was on Mick who was focused on starting a fire in your fireplace.  
“You had to hide at my house! In the middle of the night!” You complained and he shrugged.  
“Crime is often easier in the dark. Besides, I had a question that I just couldn’t figure out without running it past that special brain of yours.” snart’s tone was playfully condescending. Both of them glanced at the window as police cars raced past and you hurried over to turn your TV on, looking at the news. “If me and Santa got into a fight, who do you think would win?”  
“Snart. When had you ever lost a fight?” You asked and frowned over at him. He stood up and walked over to the TV.  
“Well tonight. Santa got the best of me.” He said as you turned your attention back to the news. A meta-human dressed as Santa had tried to rob the same building as Mick and Snart.  
“You wouldn't work with this guy. What happened!” You asked and turned to Snart who smiled and glanced back at Mick.  
“I told you she’d be interested.” He turned his attention back to you.  
“You didn’t ask Barry about this one? Why?” you asked quickly and he shrugged.  
“Well, I figured he’d be too busy and besides. This guys gotten on my last nerve. I would like to deal with him myself before the Flash steps in.” Snart said and you sighed.  
“Will you at least wait until boxing day to get revenge. I had plans.” You muttered and crossed your arms.


	3. Chapter 3

“We need the key.” Ray explained over the coms.   
“Which is where exactly?” Martin asked nervously. He and Jaxs had stayed behind on the ship with Rip while the rest of the team moved on. It had been a simple in and out job. You’d be look out, Sara would kick ass and Ray would help Snart and Rory steal the item Rip needed.

“Urm. It’s in that biker dudes jacket.” Ray muttered. Leonard and Mick both looked at the man in tandem while Sara sighed.  
“Well that’s just made things easier.”  
“Oh! I’ve got this. Just picking a pocket.” Before Sara could stop you, you’d rushed off. Leonard and Mick looked at each other back at you. Bumping into the man you laughed and apologised, starting to walk away, you thought you’d gotten away with it. Until he grabbed at you arm and yanked the hand that was clutching the key in it.

With a nervous laugh you kicked him and yanked your arm free. Which resulted in a huge brawl breaks out. “Nice distraction kid!” Snart said as he took the key from you. He and Mick headed to the back room. You fought your way towards the door where Ray was ducking and dodging punches.  
“So much for being inconspicuous.” Sara grunted. You paused as you saw her flipping a man twice her size over her arm and slam him on the floor.  
“Woah!”  
“Watch out (Y/N)!” Ray yelled. Turning you spotted the man you’d stolen the key from charging at you.

You froze in panic, until Mick slammed his fist into the guys face. He planted the box Rip had been after in your hands and you clutched onto it. “Come on kid, we got it, let's get out of here.” Looking over at Sara you saw Snart nearby fighting off another man. “Haircut, get us a way out of here!”  
Ray managed to help Mick get you towards the door. The three of you burst out of the bar, shortly followed by Snart and Sara. One man started running and you and before anyone else could react you shoved the box up to defend your face, accidently winding the guy as you slammed it into his chest when he collided with you. He let out a wheeze as he collapsed on the floor.  
“Nicely done.” Sara congratulated you as she pried the box from your hands. Ray gave you a friendly pat on the shoulder as you headed back to the ship. “We’ll have to give you a few fighting tips, you’ll be good.” She offered. 

*******************

“Ok we have a problem.” Sara declared as she walked over to Snart and Jax. Jax had been looking over one of the screens, trying to understand the ship better. When Sara stopped next to them the only inclination Snart gave that he acknowledged her was a slight tilt of his head.  
“Rip wanted Snart to break into a building to retrieve a dangerous artifact. (Y/N) got the message instead and… has gone to get it. We need to go and help her.” Sara explained quickly.  
“I can’t, I need to fix the ship and Gray is with Rip and Ray.” Jax said nervously.  
“Can you run recon with us?”  
“Yeah of course, I’ll see what Gideon has on the building.”  
“Snart. By some miracle (Y/N) hasn’t triggered the alarms but still managed to get in. She’s not sure how to disarm the security case…”  
“I’m in.” Snart said as he span in his chair. He’d decided to help as soon as Sara explained but you had some snacks for accidentally succeeding and he wanted to know how you did it. It happened to often to be a fluke.  
“Alright. We’ll have to get in there, get the artifact and (Y/N) then get out.” Sara explained and Snart nodded.  
“Let’s go before our little friend gets herself arrested at the wrong time, I like the kid but not enough to break her out of jail.”  
“Nice to know where you stand.” Jax said sarcastically.  
“You have to have your limits.” Snart retorted as he and Sara left.

****************

“(Y/N)?”  
“Snart?”  
“What’re you doing here?” You asked, confused as to how you hadn’t noticed Snart appearing in the building.  
“Well we’re here to help you. Sara took out the guards.”

He strolled over to you and looked at what you were doing. With a tut he put the panel back on the wires you were trying to figure out. “That’s a decoy. This.” He paused as he immediately found another panel. “Is the real thing.”  
He crouched down, setting some tools he fished out of his jacket pocket on the floor, and started fiddling with the wires, pausing when you crouched down to look over his shoulder, getting closer so you could see. When he glared at you, you backed up a little. But only until he stopped looking at you.  
“How’d you know it was that one?” You asked and he sighed.  
“Because I do.”  
“How do you know undoing that will do anything.” You asked. He paused and let out a long sigh before slowly looking back at you. “Because you do.”

He was quiet for a moment before moving so you could see what he was doing better. “This model is supposed to have a decoy system. The part you were going over, would have set off an alarm. This will disengaged the cover on the top and we should be able to take the item.”  
You watched his for a moment before taking one of the tools and tried to copy what he’d done. “Is this really the time to teach her how to steal?” Sara asked as she joined the two of you.  
“No better time to learn than on the job. You go wrong you get caught. Besides I’m here when it goes wrong so you don’t need to…” Snart stopped talking and looked shocked. Sara’s eyebrows raised as she smirked with amusement. As he’d been speaking you managed to open the top of the second storage box and grabbed the item in it. “Worry if things go wrong.”  
“Should I do that one? I did it faster than you.” You asked Snart who immediately recovered and returned to fiddling with his storage box.  
“There’s another one back there, maybe that will be just as easy?” Sara asked as she gestured towards a second box.   
“Kid has a steep learning curve. Unnerving.”  
“Yeah, well we need to hurry up because there will be a second team of guards in three minutes and we need that artifact. Also we’ll have to explain to Rip why we’ve taught (Y/N) how to become a thief.” Sara pointed out. The case opened and Snart snatched at the item, pocketing it along with his tools.

“It’s a life skill.” He offered as an excuse, Sara laughed and nodded. They both shared a proud look when you jogged back with armfuls of ancient artifacts and held out the tool for Snart to take. “Keep it kid, Looks like you found your calling.”  
“Rip said all of these were missing from those time people’s vaults so I figured we could take them back to him and it’d make up for the bar fight?” You asked Sara who took some of the items from you. They followed you out of the building, narrowly missing the Guards who set off the alarm as the three off you found Mick waiting in a van outside.  
“At least your lack of morals hasn’t rubbed off on her.” Sara quipped as you decided to sit up front with Mick.  
“Here! There was a crystal lighter laying around on a desk, I thought you’d like it. You didn’t get to come in and help.” You said to Mick who accepted the large lighter. He looked at it with an uncomfortable expression before grunting gratefully. You grinned and glanced at Sara, giving her a thumbs up before clipping yourself in.  
“We’ll make a delinquent out of her yet.” Snart said sarcastically as he smiled at her. She shook her head and smiled as Mick drove back to the Wave Rider.


	4. Chapter 4

Snart had insisted that since landing in the latest time stop, he was being followed. You and Ray both agreed that it was unlikely seeing as they were several years prior to 2016 and he wasn’t exactly on anyone, other than Joe West’s radar at that point.

That offended Snart greatly and he took every opportunity to snub you for a few days. It wasn’t until you were attacked and Snart, along with Ray was captured.  
“I guess what they say is true. Even paranoids have enemies.” You groaned as you snuck into the room they were being held in, Rubbing the back of your head that still thumped from being clocked on the head.  
“I call it being careful.” Snart grumbled as he glared at the door.  
“Can you get us out of here?” Ray asked nervously.  
“There’s a control panel by the door, you’ll need to take the front panel off.” Snart said as he pointed the way for you.

“So the two people who could actually open this... are trapped in the tiny jail we need opened.” You muttered to yourself as you tried to figure out the wires.  
Smart managed to talk you through undoing it while Ray told you the best way to follow Snart’s short, snapping instructions. Once they were out you started heading towards the door.  
“Ok. We need to know why they’re here. Lewis Snart might trade something for his kid.”   
You and Ray stopped walking, glancing at Snart who was scowling up at the window at the top of the stairs at the back of the room.  
“That is the best way out. We use the door they’ll see us.”  
“He is horrifyingly well adjusted considering the life he’s had.” You whispered to Ray as the two of your snuck after Snart who led the way out of the building.  
“Next time I say someone is after me...”  
“Oh I’ll be sure to listen. I do not want to be knocked out and kidnapped again.” You assured Snart who smirked.  
“Glad to see you’ve come to your senses.” He said quickly before marching off towards the Wavrider.


	5. Chapter 5

You stood next to Ray trying to figure out what had happened. Sara had been tailing a lead and they just. Seemed to have combusted. At the beginning of your adventures on the Waverider you wouldn’t have believed it. Now you were just trying to figure out what happened so Sara could deal with the set back.

“What do you think happened?” Ray asked as he seemed to exhaust all of his ideas.  
“I’m no coroner, but I’m saying the cause of death was humongous explosion.” Snart said as he marched into the room. He and Mick were supposed to be waiting for Sara’s update with the information she collected. Seeing as that plan fell through, they were back.  
“Can’t you tell what kind of bomb is it?” Ray asked Snart.  
Snart looked at you with a deadpan look. Then looked to Ray who frowned when he realised what he’d asked. Gidion hadn’t been able to figure out what device had been used.  
“He’s a master thief and villain. He’d only be able to tell you what the device looked like if he stole it and I’m pretty sure we’d notice if he was carrying some old school tech that could explode a man.” You said to Ray quickly and glanced at Snart. “He might be a genius but if neither of you can figure it out we’ll need more help.”  
“While I have to thank (Y/N) for my glowing job description I have to admit. She has a point. I would recommend looking at the security tape that Sara retrieved and watching back what Gidipn recorded.”  
“I have gone over all of the footage and seen no sign of the usual explosive devices for this era.” Gidion spoke up.

You groaned and stepped away from the center control and took a deep breath. “Can we agree that there is some future tech here, that can explode a man, we have no idea who made it or who is using it and seeing as we have no idea what it is. The master thief we keep on retainer cannot steal it. All we know is someone in this time is spontaneously combusting people for no rhyme or reason.” You said as you covered your hands with your face before lowering them to see Ray and Snart watching you.  
“I’m more than happy to deliver the device to Raymond once it’s found. Which should help us find out more. However we will need to find it first.” Snart offered. He sounded sarcastic. But he seemed just as annoyed.  
“Ok, we should get Dr Martin to look at the footage and see if he can do anything.” Ray offered. Deciding that was a good idea and Snart was deployed to retrieve Martin, Jax and Rip.  
“Try not to get exploded on the way.” You said as a halfhearted joke. Snart glanced back at you and smiled.  
“As if they would dare.” With that he left.  
“Does he really think he’s menacing enough to put people off exploding him?”  
“Well, we like him because we’re with him all the time. He’s not that bad. But he can be pretty menacing. Or… intimidating.” Ray offered up.


	6. Chapter 6

“So do you have a plan yet?” Sara asked hopefully. She’d decided that you would be the one to come up with a plan to break into a bank that had a very valuable artifact. Snart had decided that he needed the day off and was lurking with Mick and the weapons. So the plan had been tasked to you.

“Not really. I mean I have a few but they won't work.” You explained to her and she frowned.  
“Why don’t you go and ask Snart for help?” She asked quickly. Ray and Martin glanced at her for a moment before turning back to the diagrams they were discussing.  
“Are you sure? He said he didn’t want to help.”  
“I’m sure he’ll change his mind if you ask.” 

She didn’t sound convinced but you decided to go anyway. You were sure he’d find a loophole that you’d missed and you were more than happy for him to find one. Having plodded about the ship until you found Mick and Snart you lurked in the doorway for a moment. “Are you going to come in and ask for my help or stay out there and pretend you know what you’re doing?” Snart asked without looking towards you. They both had their backs to you and you hadn’t said anything. It always made you uncomfortable that they could tell if you approached them.

“I’ve been over every option. Well. There isn’t any way for us to get in and out and away from the bank.” You explained. Snart lifted his gun against his shoulder and span himself on his perch of weapon boxes. He lounged casually against the wall with one leg dangling off the boxes.  
“So what I’m hearing you say is that there’s no version of us all making it through this alive?” He asked carefully.  
“Well! We can’t do everything at once. We’d have to deactivate about five different alarms and camera rigs. Then there’s the four doors on the vault and the highly trained guards who are Sara level trained. Plus these blueprints don’t make any sense, they’re all from the same year and they’re all different!” You huffed as you finished speaking. Snart and Mick shared a look before Snart looked at you again. There was a hard frown planted on your face as you clutched a tablet with information and rolls of blueprints that you’d carefully carried down to the room.

He lowered his gun and drummed his fingers on the handle before patting the box between him and Mick. “Let's see if we can find a way. We wouldn’t want to let the captain down.”  
While you sat he and Mick took the blue prints. You were left with a distinct feeling that Snart had figured out a plan before he’d declined to help Sara and was just curious about your skills.  
“Well you plans wouldn’t be completely useless.” He muttered as he took the tablet and looked over your ideas.  
“Why do the blueprints look like this?”  
“Decoy.” Mick grunted out as he turned his attention back to his gun.  
“What?” You asked in confusion as you tried to gather all the papers together again. Only to have them shipped out of your hands.  
“If you have multiple plans out there then it’s harder to figure out the floor plan. Whichever pattern repeats is most likely the actual layout. The alarms and cameras shouldn’t be any trouble. We’ll need the longest time on the vault doors.”  
“You sure we can get through them Snart?”  
“Of course Mick, the hard part is finding the actual layout of the building. The rest should be pretty easy.” Leonard spoke as he watched you carefully. Hearing what he said you practically deflated as you slumped against the wall he was leaning on.  
“How is robbing a bank easy! This isn’t easy! It’s… It’s.” you trailed off and groaned a little as you closed your eyes for a moment.  
“Relax, Mick and I have been at this a long time. If it makes you feel better you would have almost gotten away with it and only gotten one of us killed. Most likely Raymond judging by the plans you had written down.”  
“That does not help in any way Snart. If you tell Ray I could have gotten him killed I’ll...” You trailed off and opened your eyes at the sound of Snart’s gun powering up. When you looked at him he was inspecting it, glancing at Mick he seemed to be chuckling to himself while Snart pretended to find something to fiddle with on his gun. “I’ll go and tell Sara you have an idea.”  
“Nonsense, this is all your idea. Mick and I are just executing it perfectly.” Snart said with a tight smile as you gather your things and left.


	7. Chapter 7

You’d met Snart when you were younger. Before he’d dropped out of High school, you’d punched him in the face. You’d been aiming for one of his friends but neither you nor Snart would admit that you knew that.

He seemed somewhat smitten with you after that, despite the scar that you’d left him with. When he dropped out of school he was still around, he hung out at the end of the street near the corner shops, Lisa trying to look a chillingly nonchalant as her brother. Once he had been sent to Juvie you’d spot her on your way to school.  
Deciding to befriend her she would walk to school with you, hang around with you at lunch and always be at your house after school.

Then Snart came back, seeming smarter and wiser than usual, though he still had a wicked look in his eyes. You were never sure when he was flirting or when he was making a snide comment. He would come and go, appearing and vanishing just as quickly. Lisa became a close friend despite being a little younger than you. “(Y/N).” A familiar voice called. When you turned you saw him, dressed up. He held an umbrella as if he’d known that you would have lost your umbrella that morning. Although now you looked at the one in his hand. It looked distinctly familiar.

“Lenny. I thought that Flash had locked you up.”  
“He tried, wasn’t fast enough.”  
You smiled and laughed a little, looking past him for his ever present friend. When he realised who you were looking for he raised an eyebrow.  
“What do you need? I haven’t heard from Lisa for a while and last I’d heard you’d vanished again.”  
“I just thought I’d have one of my visits. Wouldn’t want you to forget about me.”  
“Ah! Yes. Your crazed plan. You’ve been trying that trick since you came back from Juvie. It hasn’t worked yet.”  
He smiled and handed you a bag with a gift in it. Rolling your eyes you took it and looked into the bag.

“It’ll work one day. I’m here you realise you love me deeply, I leave and you miss me and then I’m back again.” When you gave him a look that showed how unimpressed you were with the plan he’d devised when he was a child he smirked. “You’ve got to know the rules before you can break ’em. Otherwise, it’s no fun.”  
“I didn’t think I was your type.” With a sigh you realised that he’d presented you with an expensive coat. The collar was trimmed with soft fake fur, all in black. After you hesitantly admired it, storking the fur you hooked it over his arm and took your umbrella from him. You kissed his cheek before stepping back. “It was nice to see you Lenny. I’ll tell Lisa you said hi.”  
He didn’t say a word, standing in the rain as he watched you leave. You knew he’d have the coat hanging on the back of your door among your others before you’d gotten him, no clue how he managed to pop about so quickly.

As you arrive home you were greeted by your cat who happily wound themselves around your feet. Realising that they’d been fed already you looked in the kitchen, seeing the coat neatly folded on the kitchen table. With a fond smile you shake your head and headed to the other room.


	8. Chapter 8

“What’re you guys doing?” You asked as you finally found Sara and Snart. Mick had grunted and pointed in their general direction which had been more helpful than Gideon confirming they were still on the ship.  
“I’m kicking Snart’s ass at cards.” Sara answered. Leonard rolled his eyes and tutted with a smirk.  
“Are you sure? He doesn’t look like he’s losing.” You pointed out to her.  
“You think I can’t win at cards?”  
“Sure you can, it just doesn’t look like he’s losing.” You said as you hopped down the steps, pointing to Snart who smirked as you sat near the bottom of the metal staircase. “He’s smiling too much. He’s bluffing or you’re going to lose.”  
“Thank you for the advice.” Sara exclaimed playfully. She watched you lean over and sneak a look at Snart’s cards, he let you by tilting them and shot a look at Sara.

Sara placed a card down and you grabbed at one of his cards, setting it down. She objected and laughed when you defended yourself, leaning against the wall next to Snart as he let you take the round. He’d already counted the cards and knew exactly what was in Sara’s hand. There was no way he’d win but by some miracle she managed to lose.  
“Well (Y/N) you must be a brilliant card play. Perhaps we should take you to a casino.” He smiled when you stuck your tongue out at Sara and laughed as she complained about you cheating.  
“I’ve got to go and help Rip, he needs to move the ship so it might get bumpy.” You said after a few minutes, remembering why you’d come to find them.  
“He needs you to help move the ship?” Snart asked quickly. There was a curious cut to his tone but he didn’t look up from the new hand Sara delt him.  
“He needs me and Kendra to get ready for the next mission out. I’ve got to pretend to be some celebrity and Mick gets to be my bodyguard. Kendra’s acting as my girlfriend. It sounds fun. It’s been so long since I've gotten out of here.” With an excited smile you rushed off. Ever the bubbly bundle of energy.

“(Y/N) and Kendra.” Leonard said thoughtfully.  
“You worried she’ll fall in love?” Sara teased.  
“I showed her how to clean my cold gun last week and yesterday I let her call me Lenny. We’re practically married.” Snart quipped. He almost purred as he spoke.  
“Oh! You showed her your cold gun huh? How’d she like that?” Sara asked with a teasing jeer.  
“Imature Sara. Besides she broke it. I still haven’t figured out how. I had to employ Raymond and the professor to fix it.”  
“That’s (Y/N) for you. I’m pretty sure i’m the only reason she’s alive.” Sara said smugly, she glanced quickly at the way you excited and smile.  
“Just because you’re smitten with her doesn’t mean you can take the credit for keeping her alive. Besides i’ve done my fair share looking after her.”  
“I taught her self defense.”  
“Pickpocketing.”  
“How to escape a choke hold.”  
“How to calm Mick down.” There was a long pause after Snart spoke. That last one was impressive. Mick had been getting antsy. He’d been on bed rest since the last mission you went on with him. Having been in a timeline with real homemade pancakes you took the chance to indulge. Mick stole them when you tried to find some syrup and ate the whole plateful. Having to leave before you could reorder you irritably followed Sara outside. Deciding to get the anger out you tossed a nearby brick off the porch of the restaurant, that was being renovated. The brick slammed into the end of a four by four post which missed you, due to Sara’s quick intervention and narrowly missed Snart and Ray because Snart yanked them out of the way. It did however twirl impressively through the air and hit Mick right between the eyes.  
Rip and Jax watched in stunned horror as Mick fell backwards, stiff as a board, and fell on his back.

Kendra was convinced he wouldn’t pull through after Gideon struggled to fix him up. Jax was utterly impressed while you were mortified that you’d conked Mick on the head and took the time to hide from Leonard until Mick came round and the tight set in his jaw relaxed.  
Sara and Snart had agreed that there were both amusingly impressed with the hit.  
“Still can’t believe she managed to take Mick out like that.” Sara commented with a smile. They both glanced up when you ran back to their stairwell and skidded to a halt.  
“Rip needs you Sara and Mick wants to set Gideon on fire… he will not calm down!” You explained quickly. Sara smiled and quickly hopped to her feet abandoning the cards.  
“I’m more than happy to help.” Sara insisted.  
“Like you could help when it comes to Mick.” Snart said as he gathered the cards, sorting them as he followed after you and Sara. He didn’t miss the quick smirk Sara gave him over her shoulder when you hugged her and dragged her off to find Ray.

*****************

“Alright, you two are clear on what we need?” Rip asked over the coms as you and Snart walked away from the party you’d crashed. Snarts arm was around your waist as the two of you walked in step.  
“We have to convince them that we’re an engaged couple and play along until they invite us to their creepy party.” Snart muttered. He could feel the two men that were following the two of you. They’d been guarding the doors at the elaborate party. Now they seemed to be following at a distance, pausing every now and then, but never getting too far behind.

“You need to be sure they’re still following you, they need to see the two of you.”  
“We know Rip. Besides we’re being watched.” You answered quickly, pretending to talk to Leonard who looked at you curiously. He knew that you were being followed. He didn’t expect you to pick up on it. “I’ve got that funny feeling.”  
At this Snart gave you an impressed glance. It took practise to be able to tell where the feeling of being watched came from and it was more than clear that you too, had spotted your tail.

“I’ve set you up with a small apartment, it’s public enough that it’ll be easy for them to watch you. At most it should take a week. I’ll check in every morning.” Sara explained quickly over the coms.  
“A week!” You complained. There hadn’t been an exact timeline of the mission. Though you figured that was Rip’s attempt to get you and Snart to go along with it.  
“Don’t worry. I’ll be right there if anything goes wrong.” Sara continued.  
“We know we don’t need to worry. We’ve got this. Besides I know how to make a getaway when needed.” Snart said quickly.

“Did anyone else get a weird vibe from them?” Jax asked Kendra and Ray who were frowning at how irritable Sara looked. There had been some bickering as the team prepared for the mission and between Sara and Snart you hadn't spent a second alone since you’d fetched them earlier that morning.  
“I don’t know. Maybe it’s just the stress of the job?” Ray offered cheerfully.  
“More like they can’t admit they like (Y/N) and she’s not realised that she had an assassin and a career criminal fighting over her.” Kendra said.

“Um… guys… we can hear you on the coms.” You said with a mortified whispyness to your voice. Kendra froze while Ray and Jax looked over at the rest of the team. Sara was blushing and glaring at the screen in front of her. Martin had his head in his hands while Rip looked mortified and un amused.  
“Our bad.” Jax muttered.

No one said anything for a while until you’d dug in the bag you had and found the keys Sara had slipped into them at the party. “How exactly are we supposed to play pretend to be engaged? Rip you didn’t give us anything to do.” You asked, breaking the silence.  
“Well… in this time period a socialite such as the ones you are impersonating wouldn’t work so much as atted or hold parties and invest in business ventures.” Rip explained, you could hear him moving around the center screen. “Unfortunately it’ll be expected of you to entertain while Snart strikes the deals. But if this works we could get the in we need to get the final artifact.”

At the mention of the elusive artifact, Snart stiffened. He and Mick had been sent in the last time it had popped up and it took the whole team to extract them, choosing them over the artifact. Rip still wouldn’t explain its importance which was a sore subject for the team.  
“Well that doesn’t sound too hard.” You mumbled as Snart led you up the stairs to the front door.  
“We’ll keep in touch, Martin is going to pose as a rival investor in hopes of getting you some back up if you need it.” Rip explained quickly.  
As Snart led you into the house he bumped into you, chuckling as he apologised. You didn’t notice that he’d managed to sneak your coms from your ear. “Got it captain.” He muttered.

*********************

The next morning came by quickly. Sara was early in her check in. She found the time to check out the area several times, no one seemed to notice her but she didn’t mind that. Except for Snart. He’d noticed her sneaking around and was waiting at the back door.

When she arrived he leant against the wall ignoring her until she knocked. “You’re here early.” He mused.  
“Well neither of your coms are on and I needed to be sure I wouldn’t be spotted.” Sara said. She paused when she realised Snart was wearing a robe, you still hadn’t appeared which was odd because you usually burst into a room at the sound of her voice. “Where’s (Y/N)?”  
“She’s tired out after our evening together and I decided not to wake her.”  
“You want me to believe that she hooked up with you last night?”  
“If that’s what you want to believe then that’s up to you.”

“You two are really ridiculous.” You murmured sleepily. They both turned to look at you. They were both surprised you’d managed to sneak down to the back room without being hard.  
“Perhaps if you let us know which you would prefer, Sara and I could come to an amicable agreement.” Snart drawled as he leant against the wall.  
“Well don’t you two have a thing for each other?” You asked, gesturing to them both. They shared a look and Sara cleared her throat.  
“We might have done, before…”  
“Before I accidently nearly killed Mick over a plate of pancakes?” You asked and they shared a look before nodding. “If I figure this out you’ve got to stop competing and being weird.”  
Neither of them answered as you approached them. You fixed Snart with a hard look first, his eyebrows raised as he smirked at you attempt at sternness. Then you turned your attention to Sara. Her eyes went wide as you kissed her. Pulling away you turned back to Snart and kissed him too before turning and leaving the room.  
“Was that an option?” Sara asked, feeling a little frazzled.  
“It is now. You going to come up?” Snart said as he looked from her to the steps that led to the rest of the house with a satisfied smirk spread over his face.


	9. Chapter 9

You’d been hiding out in the cargo hold. It had taken you so long to convince Rip and Sara to let you take the lead. The plan you’d made worked. Until Jax was shot out of the sky and Firestorm crash landed. Ray had been crushed while shrunk down and Gidion was painfully regenerating the broken arm and leg he’d gotten.

“What’s she doing here?” Mick grunted at Snart who took a seat in the doorway.  
“Leave it Mick.” Snart ordered. He glanced at you. You’d managed to curl yourself up to be small enough to balance on a pile of the boxes that usually littered the room. It looked as if you’d cried then run out of tears and were now stuck in an unhappy limbo. Mick’s loud appearance didn’t even seem to phase you.  
“I shouldn’t be here.” You said in a quiet voice. Mick froze, looking guiltily at Leonard then back at you.  
“I didn’t mean it like that. For your first time in charge it was… alright. Better than Snart’s first heist.” Mick said as an attempt to comfort or back track.  
“Watch it Mick!” Leonard didn’t sound irritable and he looked into the room with a fond smile on his face.  
“What happened?” You asked Mick curiously. With a glance at Snart, Mick nodded. There didn’t seem to be an objection to answering your question.  
“Snart didn’t know what he was doing. The only thing we got out of robbing the store was a melted doll that Lisa wanted and a pocket full of loose M&Ms.”  
You laughed, a small nervous giggle that exploded into hysterics. Mick continued to fill you in on more details until Leonard had to intervene lest you choke on your laughter as you gasped for air and found tears trickling down your cheeks.

“That seems so impossible.” You gasped as you wiped your face on your hands. “Snart always knows what he’s doing.”  
“Snart never knows what he’s doing.” Mick said quickly. Leonard, who had taken a new seat on the pile of boxes beside you, shot him a look. “That’s why you gotta look up what you’re doing, know all the ins and outs. It’ll still go wrong though.”  
“I’m not smart enough to pull off a heist. Or make a stupid plan for a team.” You were curling up again and Leonard went to say something when Mick beat him to it.  
“You got the brains and talent to go as far as you want and when you do I’ll be right there to borrow money.” He assured you.  
“And I’ll be right there to make sure Mick pays you back.” Leonard added.  
“Nice save Snart.”  
“Anytime Mick. Your plan was good kid. You just need some practise.” Leonard smiled when you looked up at him and nodded. Sara appeared in the doorway of the cargo bay, asking if she and Rip could speak with you.  
“I doubt I’ll be getting any practise.” You muttered and hopped down.


	10. Chapter 10

Sneaking into the room you started searching for the papers you needed. Snart was supposed to be keeping an eye on the door because your chaotic searching method was distracting him.

“You’re supposed to leave it so no one can tell you were here!” He hissed at you.  
“Well it’s not like we’ll be back and once we have the papers we’ll leave so…” You trailed off and turned back to the cupboard you’d been looking in.  
The next cupboard didn’t open and an alarm started to blare overhead.  
“Now you’ve done it!”  
“It’s just a siren.” You said and continued your search. Grinning as you found the folder of papers you needed you showed them to Snart who was knocking out a guard. “It could be a good siren.”

“You ever known a siren to be good?” Snart asked as he took you by the arm and rushed you through the building, now giving up on the original plan in favour of making it out the nearest door. He had to pull you both down behind a pile of machinery as the gap between the door and the pair of you became crowded with guards.  
“What about the ice cream van? That’s a pretty good siren.” When you glanced at Snart he was giving you a ridiculing look. “The game show sirens that say you’ve won money, even you can’t hate on that one.”  
“If I get you out of here alive you can never ask to help me with a heist again.” Snart said after a few seconds of his disapproving look which made no impact because you were already thinking of more siren examples.  
“Thats fair.” You agreed as a man charged at Snart, he hopped up and knocked him to the ground, shiving you towards the door and out of the building. He glanced at you and realised you weren’t holding the papers and panicked before you pulled them out of your jumper. Despite their crumpled appearance they could still be used.

“How’d it go?” Mick asked as he joined the two of you. He had a large box and several small bags in his hands. The three of you ran to the parked car Leonard had left at the back of the building and rushed away.  
“I’ve been vetoed.” You informed Mick who chuckled, glancing at Snart who poured the contents of one of the bags. You gasped as a small but beautiful diamond rolled out onto Snart’s gloved hand.  
Despite Mick haphazard driving you leant forwards and peaked at them over Snart’s shoulder. He could feel your fingers curl into the top of his seat against his shoulder. “Pick one.” He said quietly, Mick pretended not to notice. You looked carefully at them and surprised Leonard by picking the one diamond that was oddly cut and not as pleasing as the other perfectly identical diamonds.  
“I like this one. It’s cute and funny looking.” You said with a smile. Mick screeched into the carpark where Lisa was waiting looking bored. Snart told you to grab the bag on the floor of the car and to go with Lisa. After hesitating to say goodbye you hopped out and watched them hurtle off.  
“Aw, Lenny let you keep a prize!” Lisa cooed when she saw the diamond. The two of you got in her car and drove off the other way. “He likes you if he let you take one.”


	11. Chapter 11

Snart knocked despite knowing he could let himself into your home. He wasn’t happy to be there. But when could he ever deny you requests for his help. They didn’t happen often. When you’d told him it was to do with your new boyfriend he’d tried to find a way out of it. But after you explained, you thought he was planning something.

“Snart! It’s the middle of the night. I waited all day.” You hissed as you opened the door to him. He shrugged and skulked in.  
“I came when I could.”  
“Right. It’s… through here.” You muttered and pulled on his sleeve. He followed you through your home. It was similar to the ones you’d both grown up in. Though he could see the careful touches you’d placed around. For a moment he hesitated, on a shelf was a picture of him with you and Lisa. He’d stolen a Fudgie the Whale cake. You and Lisa ate the whole thing. The picture had been your idea and you crammed the three of them in.  
“I don’t know anything about heists but this doesn’t look good to me. He’s been getting angry more often.”  
You gestured to the room that had been locked for most of the week, when Snart entered the room he paused. The plans weren’t just thievery there was fraud, scams, murders. He panicked for a moment. He didn’t like that you’d settled down with someone, at least he didn’t like who you’d settled with.  
“That looks like something you would find on the wall of a serial killer.” He commented as he looked over some of the papers.  
“Will you help him, please. He’s going to get caught!” You whispered. Snat rolled his eyes, wanting to reply.  
“(Y/N)!” A voice echoed from upstairs. He watched you panic, dragging him out of the room as you shut the door and led him through to the kitchen. You pressed against his chest as you tried to silently beg him to hide in the pantry, pulling the door too as your boyfriend entered the kitchen. “What’re you doing?”  
“Getting a drink, you want anything.”  
“No. Hurry up, you woke me up.” He glared around the kitchen for a moment before heading back upstairs.  
“Lovely guy, see why you like him.” Snart said, not bothering to keep his voice down.  
“He was… is nice. I don’t want him to end up…” you trailed off and Snart rolled his eyes.  
“Like me.”  
“In jail. Lenny, I don’t know what else to do.”  
“You could leave. He won't change and you’ll be safer.” You didn’t look impressed at what he said. Lisa had given you the same speech when you begged her to find Snart. You’d hoped he would turn up and talk your boyfriend out of his crimes.   
“You don’t know he won't change.”  
“Did I ever change.”  
Your eyes watered and he sighed, hugging you. After a moment you pushed him away. He waited as you left the room before heading to the back. “You did change. The stupid Flash kid knocked some sense into you.” You said as you came back. You had the picture in your hands. He watched you pull a couple bags out of the pantry, dragging a suitcase out which you handed to him. “What, you think i’d grow up around the Snarts and not know when it’s time to get out of doge?” He smiled as you unlocked the back door and followed him out.


	12. Chapter 12

Sara and Leonard paused their game as you all but fell down the stairs into the cargo bay. Once there you grabbed some of the boxes and hopped back over them. Leonard’s hand flew out to catch one of the boxes that you dropped in your hurry. You thanked him and grabbed it while juggling all the boxes.

“Rip needs (Y/N) up front and centre.” Sara commented when Leonard stared after you with a somewhat concerned confusion.  
“Well, (Y/N)’s been wanting that. What exactly does he need her for?”  
“I think he wants (Y/N) to charm them into a meeting? With some awful bad guy.”  
“Well. That’s smart.”  
“Yeah we know how much bad guys like (Y/N).”

“WE’RE GOING TO KICK ASS BITCHES!” You yelled as you ran back into the room and fetched Mick's gun. You rushed off again before thumping back up the corridor and sticking your head round the corner. “Sorry I said "bitches”, I’m just really worked up.”  
When you’d gone again they both started to laugh. Ending their game of cards they headed into the Bridge to see what the plan was. You were practically hopping up and down next to a stoic Mick.  
“Rip I don’t know why you’re worrying! This sounds so easy!” You said happily as he sighed and dismissed you, Mick and Martin.


	13. Chapter 13

“We should go.” You said quickly as you rushed to the room with the vault. The members of your team were emptying it out.

“Why? We’re not done yet!” One hissed at you and frowned.  
“Because security called for backup and they’re not on speaking terms with the cops.” Snart replied. Your team member who had spoken glared at Snart. You’d been roped into the heist because a friend needed a favour and that somehow had resulted in working with this team. You’d met Snart when you were younger. He’d caught you trying to steal his and Mick’s get away car.

Now it was like having a criminal supervisor. Lisa explained it as ‘If you’re going to commit crime he wants you to do it well enough to avoid getting caught.’  
He invited himself along on the heist after asking a series of questions about it and realised it was very poorly planned.  
“What the hell does he know about pulling off a job?”  
“I mean… He was on the news… for almost blowing up the Flash?” You said slowly, looking at Snart who nodded as if he appreciated your comment, which was better than him icing the guy in front of you.  
“Only an idiot gets caught by the Flash.” He said snidely before turning back to the vault. There were several shouts and you rushed past Snart to the door where the security guards had found some of the other team members.  
“They do not look like security!” You squeeked, ducking when one looked your way.  
“They’re not. Assassins or something.” Snart answered casually as he shoved his way to the vault and grabbed at some of the boxes and packets that were ignored by the group. “The cops wouldn’t stand a chance against them.”

He iced the ceiling, grabbing a chair to shatter the ice which left a large hole in the ceiling. Moving a desk to it he helped you up into the hole. "You had time to call the police. Why didn’t you?"  
Pausing as you shifted your wait to help Snart up you saw him give an incredulous look to the man who had complained about Snart attending. With a shake of his head Snart hoisted himself up. He iced the hole in the roof before turning to you. “You left them all down there? What if they tell them who I am!”  
“Mick has it covered.”  
He fumbled for a torch and led the way through the roof he found a vent that you both crawled through until there was a sharp drop. He vanished from sight, taking the light with him. After a shaky sigh you dropped down after him.  
“Hi there!” A cheerful man said as he caught you.  
“Who's the rich guy?” You asked as he put you down.  
“Haircut.” Mick grunted as he was followed out of the building by a blond woman in a of white suit.  
“Actually it’s Ray or Raymond. You’re a friend of Snart’s? I didn’t think he had friends!” Ray babbled.

Snart led the way to a door that seemed to open out of nothingness, following Snart in your jaw dropped. “Ok when Cisco and Lisa said you were on a spaceship I thought they were like… kidding or something.”  
“Wonderfull, just what we need another criminal. Is this one staying?” An awkward british man said as he came across the group gathered in the hallway.  
“Not for long. We’ll drop (Y/N) home.” Snart said as he pointed for you to follow Mick. He handed you a few of the bags he’d taken before tossing the papers and files to Ray. “We’ll need the jumpship for a little while.”


	14. Chapter 14

When you logged onto the ship looking flustered Sara and Snart looked up from their card game. They’d been trapped in a long game for weeks and seemed to keep going back to it. The fact that they both collected playing cards from different eras and had blended the cards into one huge stack did not help.

“I’m going to hell.” You gasped as you leant on the back of Sara’s chair.  
“Fun. I’d take Mick, too hot for me.” Snart commented without looking up from his hand.  
“Why?” Sara asked curiously as she slammed a card down on the small table between them, Snart frown and huffed.  
“I just said ‘you bet your buns’ to a nun! Does that count as a sin?” You asked her. She chuckled and broke into a loud laugh.  
“I’m afraid it does.” Snart teased and you groaned.

“Why did you say you bet your buns?” Sara popped up as she swiped a tear that had rolled down her cheek as she laughed.  
“She asked if we were sent by one of the bigger churches in the city and I was really nervous.” You admitted which made Sara laugh again. “Mick said they can read your mind and find all the crimes you’ve committed.”  
“What crimes have you committed?” Snart asked curiously.  
“I accidentally stole a pen from the bank, sometimes I don’t pay to watch the Tv shows we watch on here. I just found them online” You whispered nervously. Snart lent forwards and whispered back.  
“Well if the nuns come for you, I’ll vouch for you. Us criminals have to stick together.” He winked as you seemed to cheer up and went off on your way. He looked over at Sara who was doubled over, laughing so hard that she had to wheeze in a breath.  
“They can read minds! Why do Ray and (Y/N) take Mick so seriously!” She gasped through a laugh. Snart smiled, laughing as well. They both tried to hide the laughter as you ran back to give them some packs of cards Mick had swiped for their collection.


	15. Chapter 15

Leonard stared over your shoulder at Mick as you hugged him. Snart kept his arms by his side until you let him go. At which point you hugged Mick who sighed. “We did such a great job guys!” When you pulled away from Mick you grinned brightly.

They watched you hug Ray who was happy to accept the affection. He hugged you so tightly it lifted you off the floor, then followed you out of the room so you could find other people to spread happiness and joy.  
“I think I want to swap Scarlet out as my nemesis and make it (Y/N). No one should be this happy.” Snart muttered to Mick.  
“I was gonna say I should make her my top enemy, she gets excited and hugs me, it's like owning a puppy.”  
“You guys consider me your enemy? You’re some of my best friends.” They both jumped and turned to see you’d been standing behind them looking a little heart broken.  
“Do we lie?” Snart asked Mick, not looking at you as he tilted his head back. Mick grunted to Snart dramatically swung to look at you. “No, (Y/N)! We think of you as a friend. Of course you are a dear friend.”

You frowned at him for a moment, an innocently assessing glare, the least threatening look Snart had ever been challenged with. “Oh! Good. I got you these… I didn’t know what you liked besides diamonds and money. Gideon says we can’t print money.”  
You rushed off again, reappearing next to Mick who almost jumped. In your hands were two bottles of what looked like whiskey. Mick took them from you and you were off again.  
“You threw out a compliment and she retrieved whiskey. I like the puppy nemesis Snart, speedster just gets me locked up.” Mick said as he handed one of the bottles to his partner.


	16. Chapter 16

The uniform felt odd. Too tight and stiff. It could have been your nerves though. The heist was a big move for such a small time and dysfunctional crew. You moved quickly as you scanned the fake card at the gate. It let you through without issue. All you had to do was make it up to the third floor, hack the computer, find the files you needed and get out. As you walked a janitor moved a mop in your way and you stumbled over.

“Easy there.” A familiar voice said as you found yourself caught halfway down. Catching your breath you looked up to see Leonard Snart smirking down at you. He span you around as he lifted you up to your feet.  
Before you could snap at him or question why he was there the beeper on your watch went off. “Don’t be late now.” He chuckled as you huffed and rushed away. By the time you’d gotten into the office and started transfering the files your time was almost up. Snart was gone when you exited with seconds to spare.

Rushing to your van you rushed to unlock it and get in. “Find what you were looking for?” You jumped and turned to see Leonard and Mick lounging in the back.  
“What the hell are you doing?”  
“I heard that someone half assed crew was going to rob the joint, and decided to get there first. Didn’t think someone with your skills would be getting involved.” Snart said quickly. He rolled his eyes at you in the rearview mirror as you pulled out of the car park, not saying anything.  
“Yeah, that idiot boyfriend of yours was bragging about the job at the bar.” Mick said as he shifted in his seat.  
“Did you have to break into my car? Why were you even in there?” You asked quickly.  
“You haven’t been talking to me and Mick, how else could we have a chat? Besides like Mick said the idiot was a loud mouth and I couldn’t ignore a job this big.”  
“So what, you think you can tag along on our job and make off with the money?”  
“Of course. We’ll give you some though.” Mick grunted as you started driving to your meeting place, having made sure you weren't being followed.

Pulling over you twisted in your seat to glare at Snart who was watching you with amusement. “You can get out now. I don’t need your help.”  
“But you used to.” Snart replied as Mick grunted unhappily and started getting out of the van.  
“I don’t anymore. So get out.” You said firmly. The two of you watched each other for a moment before he nodded and left.

*************

“You’re late!” Your boyfriend snapped as soon as you got to the warehouse your crew was hiding out.  
“I wouldn’t get so angry, it was our fault.” Snart called. Your boyfriend pulled a gun out of his jacket as the other men he’d hired scrambled around to find Snart. He was sat, lounging on a pile of boxes while Mick helped himself to a beer.  
“This asshole!” Your boyfriend snapped as he pointed a gun at Snart who looked completely at ease with the situation. “How’d he get in. Did you let him in?”  
“No she didn’t. I let myself in. We’ll be helping with your heist.”  
“I don’t want him here. He’ll fuck everything up.” Your boyfriend said to you. Before you could answer a few members of the other crew spoke up saying they wouldn’t mind Snart helping. He relented but glared at you for a moment. 

“Whatever. I have to get the rest of the equipment sorted. Get those files looked at.” He snapped before leaving. Shooting a glare at Snart you walked to your laptop that was set up on a few crates in a makeshift desk. You yanked a high power blowtorch from Mick’s hands as you passed. By the time you’d set up and started looking through the files Snart was leaning on the desk next to you.  
“You know, I really hate that guy. Surprised he hasn’t been shot yet.”  
“If you shoot my boyfriend I will… turn you into the cops before you can make a get away.” He smiled at you as if he didn’t believe what you were saying and leant closer to the computer.  
“He’ll betray you if he needs too.”  
“You wouldn’t?” You said as Mick called him over to talk to the others. He paused and spun back to face you, looking like he had something to say but changed his mind.

***************

The door swung open and you managed to get through. “Fill the bags I’ll get the vault.” You said quickly, chucking the empty duffle bags at Mick. He started cramming the bags full as you headed to the vault. Finding the panel quickly, you swore under your breath. Snart paused and out of the corner of your eye you could see him glancing your way. “Snart, swap. It’s one of the new upgrades.” You said quietly. He nodded, taking the tools from you and handing the bags he’d been filling to you.  
“How long do we have?” He asked.  
“Urm… Three more minutes. We probably won't be able to grab as much cash as the guys from the other vault, only three of us. But we need what's in there.” You jerked your head at the vault,

“Something doesn’t feel right.” Mick grunted as he dropped his full bags and moved to the other stacks of money.  
“It’s just working with a crew you don’t like. Once it’s done we can go our ways.” You said quickly. There was a shout from down the corridor and the vault door started to close. Mick growled under his breath and fired his gun. The door started to glow an angry orange and whoever was closing the door shouted and backed off.  
“We gotta go Snart!” Mick snaped.  
“Alright.” Snart snapped as he finally got into the safe shoving everything from it in his pockets. There was a lot of shouting and sirens starting to ring outside.  
“There is a way out this way.” You called, leading Mick down some stairs to a back wall. An arm pulled you back and round the corner.  
“I hate to break it to you. But prince charming has given us up.” Snart said in your ear as Mick started looking for another way out.  
“He wouldn’t have!” You hissed. He gave you a deadpanned look as cops started to stream into the room downstairs. Mick rushed back with a way out and Snart started to lead the way.

“(Y/N)!” Your boyfriend hissed. You turned and frowned; you had seen him go downstairs and assumed he’d been caught. It didn’t seem right that he’d managed to get back up the stairs. “Come on. This way.”  
Glancing the way he gestured you could see a few of the crew being cuffed. You weren’t sure if he knew you could see it but your eyes narrowed as you waited for him to say something convincing.

“Don’t be an idiot. He’s giving you up to get off for the job.” Snart warned. Turning to look over your shoulder you could see Mick had gone. But Snart was still waiting for you towards the exit. His brow furrowed as he waited and he suddenly looked like the little kid that was scared to go to juvie for the first time. You used to go with Lisa to visit him.  
“I’m not going with you.” You said quietly as you shifted your bags.  
“Good. Let the cops take him.” Your boyfriend said. Dumping your bags you slid them to Snart who looked pained as he picked them up. With a sharp kick you knocked your boyfriend off his feet, causing him to drop his own bags. Grabbing them you scrambled to go the way Mick and Snart had gone.

Running as fast as you could you made it down the stairs and through doors and corridors. You could hear people shouting and the police calling. Bursting out into the back carpark you ran as fast as you could. Mick tore round the corner in a black suv that he must have stolen as it wasn’t the getaway vehicle. It screeched to a halt as the side door opened and Snart reached out, grabbing you and yanking you in.  
“Told you I hate that guy.” Snart said quickly.  
“Yeah well I’m guessing his deal was us to go free or something.” You muttered as he smirked, moving to sit up front with Mick.  
“For once he’s locked up and I'm out here.” Snart commented as he got comfortable, lounging in his seat.  
“Yeah and you get to hang out with his girl.” Mick added. Snart shot him a look and shrugged and looked out of the window.


	17. Chapter 17

When someone sat next to you, you didn’t look up. You assumed it was a mistake. Until they clear their throat and laugh lightly. “Must be a good book.”  
Looking up you smiled. “Lenny! I thought your dad wouldn’t let you come.”

“Well I pointed out how important education is.” He answered quickly. You huffed and nodded. “Want one if these?” He held up a museum figurine. Smiling you took the one from his outstretched hand.  
“You know these didn’t used to be white marble… well the real thing.”  
“No?” He asked curiously.  
“They used to have bright colours and… you know that, you’re just joking.” You realised and he laughed.  
“You told me twice yesterday. Are you still excited to see the exhibit?”  
“We aren’t. The teacher has taken it off the listing. It’s the last day for it as well.” You huffed and frowned when he laughed.   
“You know if you didn’t follow all the rules you’d get to see it.” He pointed out as you both joined the rest of your class. The walk through the rooms went slowly. The one thing you really wanted to see was now off the list.

When you reached the stairs that lead to the statues you paused and glanced around. Snart was the only one that was paying any attention to you. Gently tapping his arm you pointed at the staircase. “We could go now!” You whispered.  
He smiled as you glanced around as if you were nervous about sneaking off. The group moved on until it was just the two of you. He watched as your nerves peaked and he leant in. “We could sneak up now.” He whispered loudly and chuckled when your eyes went wide and you snuck towards the stairs.  
You looked up, seeing a sculpture suspended at the top of the stairs. “Come on!” You said excitedly.  
Snart found himself laughing as he watched you. He found it amusing that something small in rebellion, like sneaking off, could exhilarate you into nervous giggling as you pulled his arm and rushed up the stairs.

You were the only person he considered his friend at school. Except for Lisa. He’d been friends with some of the boys but they really just liked hanging around a Snart. They liked that he could pickpocket or shoplift like it was nothing. He’d grown bored of their adoration and lurked around the school library where he found you. When you realised he was in your class you’d quizzed him on the books that had been set for English class. After finding out he didn’t have a copy of the books you wrote down a place to meet him and signed him up for the city library. You would meet with him until he was suddenly caught up with his school work, his grades went up. Until your parents realised who his father was he’d been a regular guest at the dinner table, sometimes they’d send leftovers home for Lisa.  
Having ignored their demands to stop being friends with Snart you continued to meet up and study, hanging around with him at school. You insisted no one else was interested in intellectual things whenever he asked you why you were friends with him.

“Look I found it!” You said excitedly, holding up the mini model he’d given you. When Snart joined you he grinned, you’d found your favourite statue, the one you’d been talking about yesterday. “The little one is such a close match! I’ll have my own forever!” You joked and he grinned at you.  
“Leonard Snart?” A voice said, echoing around the room. The two of you turned around to see an officer at the top of the stairs. Several more were behind him.  
“Is this about sneaking off? We’re sorry!” you insisted quickly, looking alarmed. Snart stay cool as he ever was. His heart rate didn’t even rise. Pulling you behind him he stepped forward.  
“What is this about Officer West? I didn’t think that going on a school trip was a crime.”  
“No, but grand theft is. Your father told us everything.”  
“He told you what exactly?” Snart asked with narrowed eyes. You watched with wide eye panic as they arrested Snart. The officer gave you an apologetic look as Snart was taken away in cuffs.

*******************

It took almost six months for you to convince your parents to let you visit Snart. It was only after Officer West had said it might help Snart to see someone who is a good influence to open up and help them. They agreed and now you were handing over your back at the book you’d bought for Snart the week before. Officer West had offered to drive you and his daughter had been smiling at you from the back seat. A friendly boy sat with her. He started chatting about something Sciency but you were too nervous to pay attention.

“I’ll be outside when you’re ready.” Officer West said. He gave you an encouraging smile before crouching down a little. “Don’t worry. Just let him know that someone on the straight and narrow cares about him.”  
Nodding you followed a guard through to a room filled with tables. People were waiting at each one and some were sitting in front of the seat with phones and glass. Sitting where the guard pointed you focused on the book you’d been allowed to bring in.  
A few minutes later someone sat at the table and when you looked up Snart was watching you with a blank expression. “Lenny!” You said, happy to see him. He didn’t say anything and you fiddled with the edge of the book. “I was allowed to bring this in for you. I thought you might like it.” You said as you slid the book across the table at him. He looked down at it but didn’t say anything. A few moments of awkward silence passed between the two of you. “Officer West drove me here. My parents were too scared. School is weird without you… I tried to explain you were with me all morning but they said they had evidence.”  
“Have you thought at all that I don’t want your help?” He asked suddenly and you paused, giving him a confused look. “The more you try and help me the worse you make it.”

“Lenny! I… I didn’t mean to get you in any trouble. It’s just unfair. Not right.” You complained.  
“Unfair for you maybe.” He said curtly. You couldn’t understand why his tone had changed. He always talked about the injustices he had to go through being Lewis Snart’s son.  
“Well. No matter what anyone says. I know you didn’t do it and… I know you. You’re kind and smart.”  
You’d hoped what you’d said would rile him up enough to talk to Joe West and admit he was on the school trip with you the whole time. A buzzer went off and you realised the tiny amount of time you had was gone. You both stood and you tried not to look so disappointed. He hesitated a moment before hugging you. “I don’t want to see you anymore.” He whispered in your ear. He felt you stiffen in his arms and he squeezed you tighter before pulling away. Lewis had been demanding Leonard tell him who had been talking to the police for him. Between that and the Central City police trying to get you to talk to him, both of you were better off going your separate ways. He waited for you to pull away from the hug, even when one of the guards called out.

When you pulled away you gave him a half smile that he thought might be an attempt at comfort. He could see in your eyes you understood why he was walking away. He paused only to pick up the book. As he was led back through into his cell he nodded at Mick Rory as he passed him. Flipping through the pages until he was at the first one he smiled as he reached his bed in his cell and sat down.

‘To captain cool. You’re too cool for school. Stay smart Snart. Love your second best friend (Y/N)’  
‘The number one sister and best friend Lisa Snart was here.’

He smiled as he read and reread the scrawl, sitting back in the bed of his cell.


	18. Prompt

Mick had caught Snart staring at Sara who was staring at you. So he decided to join in and stare at the three of you to see what was so interesting.What Mick knew, and you didn’t, was that two days prior to this staring standoff, Sara and Snart had made a bet.

Sara had bet five dollars, six sugar packets and some sort of odd object that she had found on the ship that you were going to develop a crush on Snart. Snart had denied the deal but Sara had been rather insistent that you would fall for the big bad Leonard Snart.  
So naturally to make sure the bet went in his favour Snart began to lurk. It was like having an incredibly large cat. Things went missing, he was always somewhere watching and one time you’d tried to say hello and he leaped off as if you had offended some deep affection for an ancient ancestry by waving at him.  
Something else that Mick Rory knew. What that you had begun to suspect that Snart was out to rob you. The reason that you were staring at Snart was because you had become obsessed with the idea that he only followed you to know your routines and patterns so he could rob you. Which was party true mind you and the only reason that Mick hadn’t given you anything more than a grunt when you tried to make him talk.   
Snart cough and you narrowed your eyes at him, wondering if he was doing some sort of slight of hand. Sara, mistaking your narrowed eyes for concern for Snart who had coughed purposefully to create a flurry of action. "Oh my God. You're in love with her/him." Sara said so loudly everyone turned to look at you.  
“Snart is a thief!” You shouted at the same time.  
“We already know he’s a thief that is why he’s here.” Stein said with exasperation.  
“No! I mean he stole things from my room. Make him empty his pockets.” You said with a huffy tone. Snart rolled his eyes and emptied his pockets. Several small items that had been missing fell out.  
“You owe me.” Snart said almost gleefully as he moved over to Sara who folded her arms.   
“This isn’t over.” She said as she narrowed her eyes and motioned that she was watching him. He frowned and scoffed as he found the whole situation amusing.


End file.
